


Where You Belong

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Intersex Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the spacecraft, Thanos didn't seize Loki by the throat and strangle him. Instead, as Thor was pinned down by Thanos’ soldiers, a sudden blinding light surrounded the two magical foes. Then as soon as it was there, it was gone.Thor realized he could move once again when the light went away. As the thunder god got up, he looked around to see if his brother was alright. The thunderer  let out startling, angered cry, falling to his knees of where he once was pinned, Thor was shocked to see Loki, along with Thanos and his children, gone without a trace. Thor, overcome by rage and vengeance, makes it his mission to get his little brother back from the grasps of the Mad Titan.





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of blood pumping in his ears, and the ragged breaths coming from his mouth, were all sounds of encouragement for Thor. The thunderer's mind was muddled as he stormed across the wastelands of the kingdom that was once Asgard. His veins were full of electricity, making his choppy hair stand up at the nape. Why the thunder chose to roam his once-home, he didn't know. The only thing he did know was, he needed a clear plan to get Loki _ back _. 

In the mists of his pacing, Thor didn't notice the sudden appearance of Heimdall beside him.

"My prince." the once-gatekeeper addressed him, "Why might I ask, are you back home?" 

Thor stops his pondering and looks at his friend, who looked severely battle-worn. His beard was not as groomed as it usually was, and his face was supporting multiple gashes from trying to fight off Surtur and his men. In the end, however, it didn't matter. The inevitable happened, told by a proficiency from the elders long ago. But, Thor tried not to read in to it, not after the untimely deaths of his mother and father, and especially not after the disappearance of Loki. 

"Why the formalities, Heimdall? Asgard doesn't stand anymore. I am no one." 

Heimdall just gave him a tired smile, closing his all-seeing eyes, only to open them again, He looked directly into Thor's eyes and said, softly.

"As long as you are here, Asgard will forever remain." 

Now, it was Thor's turn to let out a retort, being a huff that could have been an attempt to laugh, in another life. A much_ better _ life. He shook his head.

"You speak nonsense, my friend, I-." 

"-It seems _ you _ are the one speaking nonsense, my prince." 

Thor gawked at Heimdall as he was interrupted. The thunderer's eyes narrowed at the audacity, lips rearing back in a slight snarl. 

"Whatever do you mean, _ Heimdall _?" Thor barked out, crossing his muscular arms. The bolts of lighting shot out of them with every flex of his muscles. Unbeknownst to Thor, Heimdall found it amusing, that throughout the trials of lost, Thor was still able to retain the inner, demanding brat attitude he always held. Oh, how Heimdall missed this.

"What I mean, my prince, is you being here, and not out there, proves my point." 

Thor was at a loss for words at that remark. His mind began to take into account of those the words that Heimdall said a few moments ago.

_ You being here, and not out there, proves my point. _

'What ever could he mean by that?' Thor wondered, before his mind started to clear up. The muddiness in his brain started to disappear, as the realization of it all came crashing down on the walls he had up from when he came back. A plan started to form in his mind, a plan that had all the odds against him, but his determination was stacked up so high, he was willing to do it. 

Thor smiled at the thought of it. He grabbed both of Heimdall's shoulders, holding them in a tight grip. The thunder looked into the brown eyes of the All-Seeing God, and said in a demanding, but almost begging voice,

"Heimdall, you must assist me in finding Loki!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm so sorry with the long wait. Thanks for everyone standing by. Here's a long chapter for you guys' patience!  
Ciao!-StrawberryPOP11

Thor’s grin dropped when Heimdall sadly shook his head at the request. 

“I’m sorry my prince, but I can’t.” 

Thor didn’t reply not at first, he just stood there in silence, gripping the other god’s shoulders. 

The thunderer looked down in despair, then slowly met the saddened gaze of Heimdall. 

“W-why can’t you, my friend?” 

Heimdall looked troubled as he broke his gaze away from Thor. The All-Seeing God opened his mouth a couple times, looking as if he was about to say something, but chose not to. 

Thor couldn’t stand that, so he asked again.

“Why can’t you, Heimdall?” 

“It’s…” Heimdall started, after a long pregnant amount of silence and anxious facial expressions from the older god. But it wasn’t until another long moment took after before Heimdall continued his sentence, staring up at the golden one, he said in a wavering voice.

“I fear him, my prince.” 

Thor released his grip from Heimdall shoulder, gobstrucked from the confession. 

“Who do you fear? Is it Loki?” Thor asked in slight understanding. A lot of people were afraid of his brother. It wouldn’t be surprising if Heimdall was too.

However, Thor's astonishment, Heimdall shook his head.

“It isn’t your brother I fear, it’s the one who has him that makes me tremble.” 

With that statement said, Thor took a step back in thought. The thunderer was still looking at Heimdall. The facial expression was stoic, almost exactly like Heimdall’s, but it was more..._ empty. _

“My prince?” Heimdall asked, approaching Thor, who everytime Heimdall stepped closer to, he countered and stepped backwards, his mouth in a thin line and his eyes narrowed. The two did this dance, before Thor halted in his attempts at the retreat. 

“Thanos.” Thor finally murmured, staring deep into Heimdall’s golden eyes. “You’re scared of Thanos.” 

Heimdall sadly nodded in confirmation, “I am, my prince.” 

Thor looked at him, in what Heimdall could assume as in thought. Before the thunderer knew it, a few words betrayed him and left his mind and went out of his mouth, “Loki wasn’t afraid of him.” 

The All-Seer’s eyes shot wide open, placing a hand on his chest, he took a few steps away from the thunderer, maintaining eye contact, the older god frowned deeply,

“With all due respect, my prince, I am not Loki.” After Heimdall said that, he walked began to run away. Thor, realizing his mistake, took off after the All-Seer. But, Heimdall was more swift, sprinting through the ruins of the common grounds, Thor looked around as he swore he could see a little Loki run alongside him. And it turned out to be true when Thor heard the little breaths that the other was making.

“Loki! You’re here!” Thor shouted out, a huge dopey smile planted itself on his dirty face. The little Loki was facing his direction, and Thor could see the outline of that small button noise, and those almond-shaped eyes that held the most deepest set of forest green eyes than anyone in the Nine Realms had. The old garb the little one was wearing and the pale skin on this form of his little brother, made Thor’s heart longed to have Loki back in his arms once more. Caressing and hugging the only one he had left.

Suddenly, the little Loki turned a sharp corner, away from the path Heimdall was taking, and ran into the burnt-down woods. 

Thor followed after. His ripped cape flowing behind him.

“Brother! Wait!” Thor called out desperately, tears sprouting from his eyes as Loki ascended deeper and deeper into the tarnished forest from their boyhood. 

Thor started to run faster in an attempt of not losing Loki again. Letting out a cry of relief as he made it close to his little brother. Reaching out, he grabbed his little brother’s tunic. Hoisting him upwards to meet his face, 

“Loki, I-” but as soon he was face to face with him, Thor’s smile dropped. 

Loki’s little face morphed into that of a long, grey snout. The tunic his brother was wearing turned fur-like in Thor’s hold. 

It wasn’t Loki he was chasing, it was merely a dire wolf pup. 

Thor released the dire’s scruff, making it land on the ground with a yowl. 

The little thing scurried away into a shrub. Thor watched it go, standing where he was. The thunderer felt moisture in his eyes, as unceremoniously dropped to his knees with a loud thud. Thor saw tears drip down into the fertile ashes that was once luscious greenery. Thor felt his cheeks become soaked with his salty tears. Every drop was filled with his pain, heartbrokenness, and sorrow. The thunderer sniffed, holding back a sob desperately wanting to release his throat.

“Heimdall! I’m sorry!” Thor yelled out, “Please! If you can’t go with me, at least tell me where he is!” 

Thor waited a few moments for a reply.But, the only thing Thor was met with was silence, and with that, Thor started to sob. 

Slamming his fist down on the ashes, electricity wrapped around his balled up fingers. Thor clenched his eyes shut, but as soon as he did, he wished he didn’t. In his mind, Thor suddenly saw flashes of Loki. He was in his Jotunn form, tied up and being fucked by a huge purple cock as it went deep into his purple folds. Loki’s cock was standing up straight, as two meaty violet hands held his thighs. They were on a bed. The background was stonewalls, like a chamber. Thor’s gut twisted inside, as the moving image spanned over to Loki’s face. His cheeks were purple, while his dark blue tongue was out. He was moaning and panting uncontrollably at the deep penetration he was receiving.

“More! More!” Loki screamed out, his ruby eyes closing as gripped the white sheets below him. The final scene was his little brother cumming at the hands of the realms most powerful villain. 

Thor shot opened his eyes when it was over, and let out an angered cry to the sky. Thunder shook the wasteland of what was Asgard, turning it gloomy and dark, as the thunder’s rage overtook him. Thor’s eyes shone blue, as he turned around quickly to meet the only person in Thor’s mind who can put those images in his mind.

Heimdall was standing there, emotionless as always.

Thor growled at, “You dare put those fantasies in my head?” 

“They aren’t fantasies my prince, there the truth.” 

Thor hesitated for a second, before reeling back in anger, “What the hell do you mean?” 

Heimdall let out a long tired sigh. His posture straightened and eyes hardened at the thunderer.

“I _mean_, due to you waddling here, instead of going to Titan, the only planet Thanos’ chooses to live on; your ignorance is allowing that to happen at this very moment, _my_ _prince_.”

Thor’s anger quickly disappeared when Heimdall said that. 

‘Titan! How could I’ve been so oblivious!’ he thought, his eyes growing sad, but determined.

“Heimdall, please forgive me! I have to go there. I have to save Loki before anything else happens to him at my fault.” 

The hardness of Heimdall’s gaze softened, “You best be off now, my prince. But, could I ask one last request to you?” 

“Yes, Heimdall, what is the request?” 

Heimdall flashed him a rare smirk at the thunderer, “Make sure to show the Mad Titan what you are made of.” The All-Seer looked down at Thor’s arms, showcasing the small bolts of lighting shooting out from them.

Thor looked at them and tightened his fists as he smirked, 

“For Loki?”

Heimdall nodded, “For Loki.” 


	3. Author's Note.

Dear fellow readers, I have come to inform you that I will be no longer writing anything else for this series. I'm so very sorry to inform you, and I know that readers don't particularly like author's notes instead of chapters. But, the passion I held in this story has burned out unexpectedly, when I try to write a chapter it seems to me that there's almost like a barrier there, in the way of creating a chapter for my beautiful readers. So, I decided unfortunately to discontinue this fanfiction. But, I promise you guys, that I'll make a reboot of this fanfic. It will be different but still have Thanos/Loki, Master/Slave relationship. Also, don't worry, this fanfic will still be up, I won't delete it. But for now, if you guys are interested in female Loki/ a dark Thor, you might consider checking out my other fanfic, that I'm determined to finish, "War Struck." 

I'm sad to say that this is the end my friends, but with unfortunate ends, brings new beginnings. -StrawberryPoP11


End file.
